


I Just Wanted Your Attention

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves Dean so much, Cuddling, Curses, Cute, Enochian, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired!Dean, Witches, cursed!Dean, dean wants cuddles, exhaustion curse, sleepy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Dean gets cursed to be exhausted and Cas helps with cuddles.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was tired as shit.

He dragged his feet into the bunker, slumped over his own body. Dean fucking hated witches. No. More than hate. But Dean was too tired to even attempt to find a stronger word for what he felt.

“Woah,” Dean heard Sam gasp then Sam was holding him. He took a minute to figure out that he was slumping so much he was about to fall straight on his face, and probably would have if Sam wasn’t paying attention. 

“Dean?” That wasn’t Sam’s voice. Dean looked up to find Cas standing directly in front of him, looking worriedly up at him.

“Heya Cas,” Dean slurred, drifting further away from Sam, and closer to Cas until his forehead was leaning on Cas’ shoulder.

“Sam?”

“A witch cursed a spell on him. An exhaustion spell, Bobby says it will go away in its one in 6-12 hours,” Sam answered the silent question. 

“Can he sleep?”

“He can. But it doesn’t do anything.” Sam said, giving his brother another worried look. “It’s not lethal. Just... makes him easier to kill.”

“I will bring Dean to his bed.” Cas gave Sam a strong look, Sam smiled, glad that Cas could take care of Dean, and that Dean would let him.

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam said, leaving to go visit the library and hopefully find a quicker solution to the spell.

“Hey, Dean?” Cas spoke softly, shifting their bodies so Cas could wrap an arm around Deans waist and help him walk.

“Hmm?” Dean hummed into Cas’ shoulder, while nuzzling further into it and wrapping his own arms around Cas in some sort of awkward side hug.

“Lets get you to bed, okay?”

“Okay.”

Cas walked slowly so Dean wouldn’t trip over his own misguided steps until they reached Dean’s bedroom. Cas carefully lowered Dean onto the bed, which was difficult because Dean didn’t seem to be aware of what was happening and continued to cling onto Cas. But once he was on the bed, Cas took off his boats and jeans and jacket even though he knew that once Dean is better he’ll be pissed at him for it.

“Okay, Dean, can you sleep for a little while until the spell wears off? It might make you feel a little better,” Cas said as he tucked Dean underneath the covers. But Dean did not do what Cas asked, he instead did the opposite and opened his eyes wide to stare at Cas.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked hurriedly.

“To the library to help Sam look for a cure,” Cas said but Dean didn’t seem happy with that answer so Cas added, “I can stay with you if you want me to.”

“Can you?”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas said and didn’t move, simply watching over Dean. Dean rested like that for a while until he started to get restless again. Before Cas had the opportunity to ask what was wrong Dean surprised him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer to the bed.

“Lay with me?”

Cas didn’t know what to say. He was sure that this surpassed every rule Dean set down about not getting too close physically. But Dean looked so sad yet hopeful Cas felt himself nod and take off a couple of layer of his own clothes as to not make Dean uncomfortable and get into the bed.

The minutes Cas was in bed Dean was on him. He had moved so one leg was between his and he wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and set his head on Cas’s chest.

Cas was overwhelmed with pleasure. Dean doesn’t like physical contact so this is the most Cas has ever gotten and likely will ever get. It made him very happy. Cas smiled and wrapped one arm around Dean placed another on Dean’s head to run his fingers through his hair in hopes of soothing the man that Cas loved.

Cas had looked through every dictionary in the library to try to identify what feel he had for Dean. There was a word for it in Enochian that explained it perfectly and Cas would sometimes say that word to Dean but of course he didn’t understand. So Cas tried to find an English version. The closest he could get was love or profound bond, but neither really explained the feeling correctly, it was stronger than any human word could explain. Part of Cas’ grace was in his human, but it was more than that. Cas would love him even if there was no grace tying them together.

Cas did his best to sooth Dean, soon enough Dean’s muscles relaxed and his breathing slowed until he was in a calming sleep.

Sam showed up at around the 3 hour mark to check on them, he didn’t say anything, just waved and smiled then closed the door again. 

Cas continued to lay with Dean, whispering calming Enochian words in his ear and raking his hands through the soft blond hair.


	2. Cuddles Are Appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! Things have been kind of hectic with school coming to an end and everything! Anyway, here’s a 2nd chapter. Dean being an awkward baby but that’s okay, Cas loves him anyway. Enjoy!

Dean felt sleepy. 

Sleepy is wrong, since when has Dean ever felt sleepy. Sleepy is when you feel safe and warm and you just slept for twelve hours but you’re okay with more because your life is so at peace you don’t need to get up.

Yeah, Dean doesn’t get sleepy.

So you could imagine his surprise when he woke up feeling just that. He could vaguely feel his arms wrapped around something, no, his head was resting on top of that thing and that thing was definitely breathing. Sam? That’s embarrassing. God, how drunk did he get?

“Good morning, Dean.” No. Too rough for Sammy. Dean can recognize that voice anywhere. Dean is full on cuddling Castiel.

“What happened?” Dean asked, forcing himself to distance from the warmth Cas was radiating.

“You got cursed, you slept for,” Cas paused, “28 hours.”

“Shit.” 

Cas got closer to Dean, sitting up to be in the same level. Cas reached a hand out to hold Dean’s shoulder. “Are you feeling okay, Dean?”

“Fine.” Dean said them realized that he really shouldn’t say that word when he actually does feel fine. He uses it to often to lie. “Really, Cas. Don’t worry. I just feel like a slept for a century and apparently I did.”

“You need to eat,” Cas said, as if he just thought of it. Dean didn’t get a chance to reply, Cas was already dragging him out of bed and down the hall.

“Dean!” Sam said, abandoning his salad in favor of hugging Dean.

“Heya Sammy,” Dean patted his brother on the back. His mind still felt fuzzy and he hasn’t exactly become aware of the situation but he’s definitely getting there. He’s already started to worry about the barriers he’s crossed from sleeping with Cas.

“You need to eat,” Sam decided, rushing away from Dean to grab some cereal. Apparently no one in the bunker thought that Dean could do anything on his own because Cas was gently leading Dean towards the chairs and helping him sit down in one. Maybe they were right because Dean wasn’t stopping them.

“The effects of the spell should have worn off by now, you’re most likely just recovering. How tired are you, scale of one to ten. One being wide awake and ten being about to pass out,” Sam spoke as he slid the cereal over to Dean.

“Like a three? I feel like I’m still half asleep but I’m not actually tired,” Dean said in between bites. He was starving. Food was a good idea.

“Okay. That’s good.” Sam said. Nodding for a couple seconds longer than he should have before returning to his salad.

“What time is it?”

“Noon.” Cas’ gruff voice said. Dean nodded.

When Cas made his presence known once again, Dean woke up a bit more. He started to think of last night or yesterday really. What did he say to Cas? He must’ve said something monumentally stupid. Really, anything that would have gotten Cas to get into Dean’s bed must’ve been stupid. Cas hadn’t left yet but maybe that’s just because he’s worried. Maybe once Dean wakes up Cas will have a talk with Dean about how he doesn’t feel the same way or how Dean should start putting more distance between them because Cas wasn’t comfortable around him anymore.

“You are thinking very loud.”

Damn, angels.

“Sam,” Cas said and Sam just nodded, waving to the pair as he left the room. “Dean.”

“Yes, Cas?” Here it comes. Years of friendship down the drain because Dean can’t fucking control himself.

“I did not mind sleeping with you. I do not want you to think that I was uncomfortable because that is false. If you wish to do it again I would not object but where you would like to go from here is entirely up to you.” Cas said like he had planned this speech. He probably did. Dean practically tied him to a bed for over 24 hours.

“I- um,” what’s he supposed to say to that? It was very nice laying in bed with Cas but he is not very good at asking for what he wants. He is very, very bad at it. “I’m not good at this Cas.”

“Not good at what?” Oh, there’s that innocent head tilt Dean has grown to love. Why does Cas have to be so oblivious? Why can’t Cas just read his mind and know what he wants? Oh. Right. He can’t because Dean told him not to. 

Dean got closer to Cas and reached for his hand, for a moment Dean hesitated, he became painfully aware that he was basically holding Cas’ hand. He took a moment to attempt to read Cas’ face then raised his hand to place Cas’ hand on his forehead. “Read my mind.”

“Dean? Are you sure? When I’ve done this in the past you called it ‘Angelic mind rape’.”

“I know. It’s okay, now. I give consent so it’s not rape.” Dean cringed at his own sentence and what it implied. He tried very hard to not to think about having sex with the angel but, well, if he did at least that’d get his point across. 

Dean let his eyes close and let his mind drift. He didn’t want any anxiety to get in the way. He’s doing this so Cas knows what he wants in the truest form. Dean sucks at words he’d mess it up if he tried to speak his thoughts.

“Dean.” Dean didn’t say anything, just looked into his angels eyes. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a part 2?  
> Maybe with Dean waking up?


End file.
